


For the Sake of Erwin Smith

by Emery



Series: EruMike Week [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Reluctance yanked on him so firmly that he thought he would be ripped in two, but Mike trusted Erwin’s decisions, and he should have known what he was getting into the moment Erwin breached the topic of an</i> addition <i>to their relationship.</i></p><p>Mike will do anything for Erwin because he trusts him, even if it means allowing Levi to intrude on their more intimate encounters. Although it feels wrong and crowded to add a third to the space where two fit so perfectly, Mike forces himself to make the best of the situation and discovers something surprising in the process. After all, if it's for Erwin's sake, it must be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Erwin Smith

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Complicity/Loyalty
> 
> Un-edited.

Reluctance yanked on him so firmly that he thought he would be ripped in two, but Mike trusted Erwin’s decisions, and he should have known what he was getting into the moment Erwin breached the topic of an _addition_ to their relationship. Surely, all of this bullshit wasn’t for naught. Erwin had always erred on the side of eccentric, which, Mike knew well, meant little coming from him—still, it was difficult to deny the bizarre turns Erwin’s reasoning would sometimes take. Mike blamed it on the man’s intelligence, which was probably too overwhelming for his own good. Even now, as Mike’s stomach threatened to twist its way up into his throat while he watched Levi perched like a damn princess on Erwin’s knee, he couldn’t mistake the tell-tale glimmer of calculation and scheming in Erwin’s eyes, shaded by fluttering blond lashes.

There was reason for this. Erwin deemed Levi’s inclusion necessary.

There was a method to the madness, to be sure.

Mike only wished that Erwin would let him in on the big secret, if there really was one, because right now he felt lost and angry, like an intruder in Erwin’s bedroom, even though Mike’s presence in that room was almost as steady as the bed itself. It was all wrong.

Mike had learned a lot of things in the past few weeks.

He had committed Levi’s distinctive odor to memory, despite an initial reluctance to ever let the stench of the underground spoil his senses. He had also learned, with great discomfort, the tell-tale signs of mingling between Levi’s scent and Erwin’s. The combination was unique, not to mention oddly complementary. Had half the smell not belonged to Levi, Mike might have admitted his attraction to the smell.

However, there were other happenings that remained mysteries—whenever Mike watched Erwin and Levi exchange a meaningful glance, devoid of emotion but packed with intent and compromise and submission into the other’s will. There were matters of great importance discussed between the icy projection of those two sets of eyes, but the coolness of the interactions left the playing field clean and without scent. Levi masked himself too well, and it seemed that he was teaching Erwin.

Mike wasn’t used to being outside the loop, but there he was, and it was _torturous_.

He watched with rage coiling deep within him as Levi lifted one hand—a slow, lazy motion to match the way his lips slipped and slid over Erwin’s—and beckoned Mike closer with a single “come hither” wiggle of his index finger.

Mike wanted to fight.

He wanted to rip that damned silly cravat from Levi’s neck, twist it up and strangle him. There was great effort dedicated to keeping the growl that rose in his throat from becoming audible to Erwin, because Mike would not betray his friend’s trust. He would go along with this, because it was a part of a plan.

Certainly, Erwin had a plan, and he wasn’t just falling silly in love with the tired-eyed short stack lounging across his lap. That wouldn’t happen, of course, because Erwin was in love with _Mike_ and Mike loved Erwin and they were happy. It was nonsense to think that Levi’s actions were propelled by anything but complicity, and Mike should have been comfortable in his conviction that he was the most loyal, anyway. Levi could compete for Erwin’s affection all he wanted, but he would never win. No one could be Erwin’s the same way that Mike was Erwin’s.

Erwin must have been a little confused. Perhaps the stress of the scouting legion was finally taking its toll, and he didn’t realize the extent of what he was doing.

Or, Mike thought while Levi raked his fingers through Erwin’s hair, tousling it so that Erwin’s bangs tumbled down onto his forehead in a mass of white gold, perhaps Erwin’s actions were just that—actions. Tests and exercises to implement affection and strengthen Levi’s attachment to him. It wasn’t a dumb idea, especially given the way that Levi had proven himself outside the walls, but Mike wished like hell that Erwin could have chosen some alternative methods.

If Mike was honest with himself, he would know that he was over-analyzing the situation, because a near-empty bottle of bourbon and two glasses, one empty and the other half-full, littered the bedside table.

If a plan did indeed exist, Erwin had diverged from it. Mike saw it as his duty to bring his longtime friend, confidant—lover?—back on track.

He cleared his throat, in case Erwin hadn’t noticed his presence earlier.

“Help me, Mike,” Erwin mumbled somewhere into Levi’s face, his voice low and affected. The stench of alcohol was strong, even on the opposite side of the room from the bed where Erwin and Levi sat half-reclined on one corner of the mattress.

Mike’s throat felt numb when he replied, “With what, Erwin?”

“Convincing this bastard that he should stay.” Erwin’s expression twisted into a grin—a gross, lovestruck kind of display that made his eyelids droop and his usually neat, intelligent aura collapse into blank stupidity.

Mike was loyal to Erwin, would always be, but this was not his Erwin. This was a joke. Levi wouldn’t be leaving the Survey Corps anytime soon, unless he was searching for a one-way ticket to a lifetime of prison under the loving care of the military police. Erwin’s words were nothing but bullshit and alcohol.

Hopeless, desperate, Mike’s shoulders fell into a slouch, the betrayal weighing on them so heavily that he couldn’t bear to hold himself upright any longer.

Levi noticed, placed his palms against Erwin’s chest, and pushed away. He twisted around to look at Mike again.

 _I oughta grind your face into the mud. I’m sure you remember me destroying you in the underground. I’ll do it again._ Mike made no effort to reign his thoughts in under control. Why should he, when Levi was taking everything from an intoxicated Erwin who didn’t know any better?

There was silence in the room, a sudden and overwhelming quietude that came with the lack of slick, wet noises and harried breathing Erwin and Levi’s kissing had become. When Levi looked at Mike, it was not with humor, pride, smugness—

Pleading?

Mike breathed deeply through his nose, unclenched fists he hadn’t realized were trembling at his side, ready to land a punch. All of the odors that he would expect from a situation like this accosted his senses and he threw them aside—

“Mike?”

Erwin’s voice.

He was searching, sad, sounded more sober than the last time he had opened his mouth—something that made Mike wonder how much of Erwin’s intoxication was Mike’s wishful imagination making excuses. Erwin may have been buzzed at most, probably knew exactly what he was doing. Levi may not have been in the wrong, here, as much as Mike wanted him to be.

Discretely, Mike sniffed the air again, focusing on the pungent traits that would be attributed to anger or jealousy—the call and the need to assert dominance. The odor of his and Levi’s battling egos would be distinct, Mike was sure of it, and yet there was no second scent.

Mike’s envy was the only tang that lay thick and heavy in the room like a suffocating blanket.

And, if he wasn’t mistaken, there was a sphere of _nothingness_ between Levi and Erwin—air clean and scentless and unexplained. A void they wanted Mike to fill.

He should have known what to expect. He should have planned for this. He and Erwin had deliberated over it again and again. Erwin had been careful, tactful, compromising, and Mike had only breezed through the discussions as quickly as possible because Levi was not someone he wanted to dedicate his thoughts to.

Now, he wished he had paid closer attention, because it wasn’t just Mike and Erwin anymore—it was Mike and Erwin and Levi, and Mike was being left behind.

Across the room, Mike saw familiar eyes searching for him, lonely without him.

Levi’s voice reached out to him in a fog, but Mike was finally able to make some sense of the words. “He’s done nothing all night but whine about your ass not being here, Zacharias. Hurry the hell up and come appease this oaf, will ya?”

Mike’s feet may as well have been lead when he tried to move. His fingertips were rubber as he pried numbly at the buckles of his straps, pushing the harness from his shoulders, unfastening his belt and sliding it from his belt loops. Erwin watched with amazement, his expression brightening with every unfastened buckle and shed strap of leather from Mike’s person.

“Fucking slow,” Mike heard Levi mutter under his breath. “Like some goddamn, huge-ass bear.”

He wanted to sneer and ask Erwin how the hell he put up with a piece of shit like Levi, but he kept his mouth shut because, despite the shorter man’s filthy mouth, Mike could smell no real resentment on him. The air was thick with tension, but Levi was showing his willingness to tolerate Mike for Erwin’s sake. For Erwin’s sake, Mike would be expected to do the same. Nonetheless, he took great effort in leaning down between the two men and pushing Levi away as he took Erwin’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. The gesture wasn’t rough—just enough to convey his reluctance. A chaste kiss to the corner of Erwin’s mouth accompanied the action—another message from Mike which implied his acceptance of the situation and the unwavering trust that would always belong to Erwin whether the idea of a threesome truly held a purpose or not.

If the move into a shared relationship was solely for Erwin’s enjoyment, so be it. Mike would make do, somehow, because he could never bear to deny Erwin what he wanted, and the only alternative—leaving Erwin entirely—was something that Mike could never do.

To his delight, Erwin returned the kiss with three times the enthusiasm, and before Mike could protest, one of his knees was on the bed and Levi was already gently coaxing him onto the mattress. His lips clashed feverishly with Erwin’s, Mike’s actions made all the more desperate in his desire to win out over Levi, if there was any such thing. He felt tiny fingers tugging his hair and bristled at the touch, but Erwin’s lips made him complacent even when Levi’s mouth occupied itself with the sensitive flesh on the nape of Mike’s neck.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when his hand ventured downwards to find Erwin already half-hard and the front of his uniform pants tight. “Levi been neglecting you, eh?” The indirect jab was rewarded with a playful nip to the Mike’s neck, teeth exerting just enough pressure to hurt. Erwin made no effort to answer.

Mike watched Erwin carefully—the way he leaned back on his elbows, now fully reclined on the bed after a bit of haphazard repositioning. His eyes were heavy with lust or exhaustion or the effects of alcohol or some combination of the three, and the contentment that blanketed Erwin’s angelic face tempted Mike to down the rest of the bourbon on the table.

Gently, with the pads of his fingers and a feather-light touch, Mike traced the contours of Erwin’s face while his other hand busied itself opening Erwin’s pants and reaching inside to offer some relief to Erwin’s rising predicament. Mike remembered when that same face had been more rounded, remembered watching the baby fat melt away with the years to be replaced by a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones. He remembered watching the innocence fade away from Erwin’s baby blues after their first expedition, replaced instead with fear, but most of all with determination.

“Drink up, mutt.”

The coolness of glass against Mike’s arm sent a shiver up his spine when Levi nudged him with the remainder of the bourbon.

“Read my fucking mind,” Mike intoned, voice already heavy with lust as he grabbed the bottle and downed the amber liquid with one backwards thrust of his head and a couple of huge gulps. The sharpness of the alcohol bit at his tongue and burned his throat, but he wanted to feel what Erwin was feeling, and the strength of the bourbon’s scent helped a little to drown out the aspects of Levi’s smell that Mike couldn’t yet grow to love.

Someone said, “Good boy,” though in the heat of the moment Mike lost track of whom. Besides, he found it much more important to track Erwin’s every movement as the blond man pulled his cock free from its confines and jerked it lazily—once, twice, three times in the same, slow motion as he stared at Mike with half-lidded eyes.

Pressure on the back of his head grew stronger, and he complied even though it made him sick to imagine how much Levi’s ego must have been fueled by forcing Mike’s head down into Erwin’s crotch. Nowhere near as unpleasant as having one’s cheek pressed into sewer water and shit, but almost as demeaning, especially with the way Levi crooned at him like he was some fucking dog or some slave made to please its master. Already it was obvious that bringing Levi into his and Erwin’s sexual escapades was going to be an adventure—Mike grin and bore it, for Erwin’s sake.

For Erwin, he would do anything, and he certainly didn’t mind taking the cock in his mouth, stretching his lips wide over the shaft while Levi forced his head down until the blunt head pressed at the back of Mike’s throat. He breathed through his nose and relished the thick musk of Erwin’s arousal.

“You can do better than that,” Mike heard Levi snarl behind him, but Erwin’s hand was cupping Mike’s cheek and telling him silently that it was all right, he was doing just fine and that Levi was just too excited to have some control.

There was movement above him and Mike wondered if they were kissing again. It was hard to tell, as focused as he was on pleasing Erwin and on surviving the harsh, downward motions of his head as Levi tangled fingers in sandy-blond hair and forced Mike to bob his head. Mike gagged a little, swallowed around the head of Erwin’s cock and relished in the moan that greeted his ears as reward. Sweet, sweet air rushed past his lips in a much-needed inhale when Levi loosened his grip for a moment, at Erwin’s prodding.

“Show me what you can do,” Erwin commanded. The words dripped with saccharine sweetness and coated Mike’s senses like sugar atop one of those delightful pastries from the capital.

Mike took great pleasure in obeying and even greater pleasure knowing that Levi was watching him please Erwin as well as anyone could possibly please a man. It really wasn’t necessary to prove himself to anyone as long as Erwin was content with him, but Mike relished in the performance of theatrics that normally would have ignored, making a great show of licking a hot stripe from balls to tip, where he lapped up the drops of pre-cum leaking from Erwin’s throbbing member.

Erwin’s breath hitched in his throat, and Mike was soaring—he knew he shouldn’t expect a reaction from Levi, but he wanted one nonetheless.

“ _Fuck_ , Mike,” Erwin breathed when he wrapped his lips around the base of Erwin’s cock, suckled a testicle into his mouth and released it with a slick pop, all the while pumping the shaft with a steady rhythm. He felt Erwin try to buck into his hand and peered up to track Levi’s movements and gauge how close Erwin was to the edge. The sight was enough to make Mike’s cock twitch within the confines of his pants, and he opened his pants with a rough desperation that he didn’t really care if the others noticed.

His own cock sprung free, even harder than he realized he would be because he had liked being forced down onto Erwin’s cock much more than he would ever be willing to admit.

For the second time that night, Levi seemed to read his mind when he gathered Mike’s hair and held it in a short, makeshift ponytail in his fist, allowing Mike to take Erwin’s cock into his mouth again, inch by inch, flicking his tongue against the leaking slit with every upward motion before sliding his lips back over the shaft again. Levi’s hand still tight around his hair though no longer controlling his movement, Mike reached down to pleasure himself, get himself off and find some release, only for it to be swiftly swatted away the moment his fist closed around his cock’s girth.

A small hand—Levi’s—grabbed his wrist and yanked it up, and a warm glob of moistness hit the center of Mike’s palm when Levi spit on it.

Erwin hummed in approval and muttered something about taking care of _his_ Mike, and the bearded man swelled with pride.

As disgusting as it was to think that Levi’s scent would linger on his hand for awhile, Mike had to admit that it was much more comfortable to jerk himself this way, and with every twinge of pleasure that shot up his spine and teased at his nerves, Mike thought that _maybe_ allowing Levi in on their private life every once in awhile wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Little warning came before Erwin’s climax. Mike felt the strings of semen hit the back of his throat, one decorating the side of his mouth and his cheek, and he knew by the echoes of Erwin’s hitched gasps and mewls that he had done well. As always, Erwin took special care to keep his lover clean, and Mike let him hold his chin in his fingers as his tongue poked out to lick the seed from Mike’s face.

“You like the way you taste, Erwin?” Mike asked, voice low and husky with lust, breathy with exertion as his hand picked up the pace around his cock. “I know I do.”

Levi reached around Mike’s waist from behind while Erwin captured his lips in a bruising kiss, the tips of their tongues dancing around one another as they breathed in the stale taste of the alcohol from the other’s mouths. Levi’s hand, firm but insistent, pried Mike’s hand away from his cock and took over—Mike was pleasantly surprised to feel that it was already slick with saliva so that Levi’s fingers slid easily over Mike’s length. There was satisfaction in knowing that his cock was so large that Levi’s fingers could barely reach around its width, and Mike pushed himself over the edge thinking about how that same huge cock would feel pushed into Erwin’s ass or in his mouth. Those things would be saved for a later time, he supposed. Maybe Levi would be around, maybe not, but Mike looked forward to the opportunity nonetheless.

Amongst heavy pants and murmured affectations, whispers of love and sweet nothings, Mike startled himself with a realization he was reluctant to admit. Levi’s stoic gaze and unmoving lips, traits which Mike had before seen as bland and undesirable, were not so unlike himself. The firmness of his presence even in the background, his assertiveness to help Mike and Erwin reach their orgasms while ignoring his own needs, if he had any—the man was _almost_ respectable, Mike thought.  

The three of them reclined in a mass of limbs and tangled hair and musk and afterglow, and Mike felt his heart flutter upon seeing the sleepy grin on Erwin’s face. _He_ was responsible for the pale pink blush coloring Erwin’s cheeks. _He_ was the reason for Erwin’s cries throughout his orgasm. Erwin was Mike's, and Mike was Erwin’s, and wherever Levi fit in, Mike supposed it would be all right.

Mike’s feelings about an open relationship may have been uncertain, confused, but Mike found solace in the fact that Levi was on Erwin’s left, while he drifted asleep content to be his Erwin’s right-hand man.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This was my first time writing Levi/Erwin/Mike, and I must say that it was a tad bit more challenging than I expected. I'm looking forward to what the next day of EruMike Week will bring!
> 
> If you're wondering, my Tumblr can be found [here](http://emeryylee.tumblr.com).


End file.
